


A Necessary Submission

by Sheogorath



Category: Fable 2
Genre: AR, BDSM, Bukkake, Inflation, M/M, Multi, mention of MPREG, violence begetting violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sparrow enters the Spire to rescue Garth, the quest lasts a decade. This story explains the reason why. Written in response to a prompt at Are You Game on Dreamwidth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Necessary Submission

**Author's Note:**

> I can just imagine Buffy the Vampire Slayer asking, "Twisted much?" after reading this. Is it usual for an author to be crying out for brain bleach because of something he wrote?

## A Necessary Submission.

Matthew Glenroy had known this was a bad idea the moment Theresa had asked it of him, but he'd gone along with it anyway, only to wind up on his knees in front of the Commandant of the Spire, gasping and trembling in pain as the collar he wore repeatedly shocked him, yet somehow still mustering up the strength to flip the psychopath the bird. Yes, Garth had told him to just go along with his orders and wait patiently to be able to complete the quest he'd been sent here on, but he wasn't one to bow to someone who hadn't earned his respect in the right way.

Just then, the Commandant said, "Oh, I see something rising. Tell me, are you attracted to power, or are you just naturally submissive?"

'No, it's just the way this uniform's cut, you stupid prick!' was the thought that Matthew was now physically unable to express verbally.

"Allow me to help you with your _little_ problem," the Commandant continued. "It's been a long time since I last had pleasure of any kind, and I can find it just as easily with a man as with a woman."

Matthew was so exhausted by now that he could not prevent the Commandant from lowering his greaves and underwear, and although he squeezed his legs together as tightly as he could in his weakened state, they soon fell apart again at the sensation of the other man's mouth imparting life to his cock.

The Commandant rapidly brought the unwilling recruit to a state of high tension, running his tongue along the vein on the underside of his penis and swirling it around the glans, then pulled off him just long enough to say, "Come for me," before once again trapping Matthew's cockhead behind his lips, catching every drop of his seed as it spewed forth in seven small jets, then swallowing the dessertspoonful of fluids in his mouth.

✱ ✱ ✱

After the first time he'd orally raped Matthew, the Commandant decided to do it every day, and the recalcitrant man always went about his duties with a permanent sense of shame and disgust, yet feeling helpless to do anything about it because of the collar he wore. However, there _were_ times that he fought back, including the day that the Commandant decided to take his virginity.

On the day in question, Matthew was lying on the desk in the Commandant's office, suffused in a haze of post-orgasmic bliss, when he suddenly felt the other man licking his arsehole, penetrating it slightly with the moist muscle before pushing his fingers inside him one at a time, scissoring them and stretching him out. The moment he was released so the Commandant could lubricate himself with his own saliva, Matthew scrambled up and tried to run from the room, only to be violently taken to the floor by a particularly strong shock from his collar.

"You will _not_ run!" the Commandant demanded. "You are mine to do with as _I_ please, not you. Now, I am going to fuck you, and you are going to thank me. Because I tell you to." He brutally entered Matthew in just a couple of harsh thrusts that made the delicate tissues feel like they were on fire, then ordered, "Now thank me."

Matthew's response was a weak, "Th-thank you."

However, this wasn't good enough for the Commandant, who briefly activated Matthew's collar before repeating, " _Thank_ me!"

This time, Matthew responded, "Thank you... master?"

"So, you _can_ learn. Very good."

With that, the Commandant got down to business, pausing after each thrust just long enough to receive the coerced gratitude his victim gave, and after several minutes of this, Matthew realised that his pain had diminished and a place inside of him was tingling slightly. That tingle soon became a bolt of sensation, however, when the Commandant's penis brushed firmly against the area, and Matthew felt sick with disgust when his cock began to harden and grow. He was enjoying his rape?! No, no, no, no, no! That _couldn't_ be possible! Yet the evidence was right there on his traitorous groin, and after a few more minutes, the rippling squeezes of his anus and rectum as he orgasmed triggered the Commandant to release his seed deep inside him.

✱ ✱ ✱

For several months after the first anal rape, the Commandant kept Matthew all to himself, but then decided one day to 'reward' him with being fucked by a group of his best and brightest. Of course, all parties involved were aware that this was more punishment than reward, but Matthew had by now lost the will to engage in open defiance any longer. So he just stood on his hands and knees with a cock up his arse and one down his throat as he was showered with cum by all the others, who had stood close by to wank themselves over him. Then he was taken from behind by the Commandant and the other recruits over and over until he was so full of cum that his belly bulged with it.

Once the other recruits had left the office, the Commandant sat at his desk with Matthew on his lap, running his hand over the shorter man's rounded belly as he said, "I have fucked you, and now I have impregnated you, so thank me."

Matthew knew that he had no choice but to comply, at which the Commandant kissed him deeply, causing his gorge to rise. He could have sworn that pregnancy was impossible in men, but with the growth of his belly along with the Commandant's words and the magic in the Spire, anything seemed possible. With that thought, Matthew's mind snapped completely, and he was unaware of his master's next words.

"I told you when you came here that I would break you, and so I have."

✱   ✱   ✱

It took some time for Matthew to recover his sanity with the aid of Garth's magic, the Commandant continuing to use him as his little fuck toy all the while, but recover he did, and he and Garth eventually got out of the Spire after over a decade, rejoining Theresa and Hammer and going on to recruit Reaver. The strangest thing was that Matthew had only ever been attracted to men before entering the Spire, but now he shuddered at the mere thought of being in bed with one, instead turning to women and destroying his relationships with them by fucking them roughly to prove he was a man, even though he wasn't attracted to them in the slightest. Theresa had to intervene eventually, although not before he'd fathered a child on the latest woman to divorce him, a boy whom he named Logan.

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2013 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy and share this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being published under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.


End file.
